


始于爱

by sevenie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Character Development, F/F, High School, Personal Growth, Post-High School, Sexual Orientation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 我终于又想起了高中的事情。我最想要逃避的事情。我恨不得彻底从回忆中提炼然后抽离自己大脑的部分。七彩斑斓的色块从记忆的各个角落滑出，包括最阴暗的犄角旮旯，它们交织在一起重新粘在了我的视网膜上。我被动地接收着来自过去的种种信息，而大脑并没有听从我禁止它再次传输记忆的命令。千言万语出现在我的语言系统中。千言万语最后只简炼成一句话。我恨你。





	始于爱

**Author's Note:**

> 差不多在2019年，和朋友交流写GL文……并指导用……写的一篇百合

00

已经从高中毕业好多年了，种种往事已经化作朦胧的云雾。我仿佛是一列失去了规定线路的火车，可以开往任何地方，却难免拥有了更多的迷茫。如果说人格的同一性是由记忆和经历组成的，那么刻意抛弃过去的我似乎可以被称为“无我之人”。如果一个人失去了所有的记忆，那么此时这个人可以算作一个全新的人吗？

01

“还需要什么吗，甜心？”咖啡店的女人问道，“百果圈今天可以免费多加一个酱哦。”心不在焉的我这才回了神。

“不用了，谢谢。”我礼貌地回以微笑。

我从未见过的店员把刚从冰柜里拿出来的柠檬茶，收据单，和我的信用卡一并还给我，干燥纤长的手指不经意间碰到了我的。“祝你有美好的一天！”她对着我笑了，深邃的褐色眼睛里闪着光，眼角细细的皱纹轻轻挤在了一起，一下。

假期将至，人们都变得更加快乐和热情了。

“你也是！”我有点脸红，慌忙把收据单和信用卡胡乱放进了皮夹，把它和还冒着水汽的柠檬茶瓶子往大衣口袋里一塞，匆匆离开了。

那是一个削瘦的白人女性，或许混有一点墨西哥裔血统，看上去四十多岁，80%以上可能住在大学附近的郊区，每周日早上和家人雷打不动驱车去教堂，也可能是一个从不去教堂但信仰基督的非无神论者。美丽的长发做成了大波浪，柔软地耷拉在咖啡色的毛衣上。店里新烤面包和现磨咖啡混杂的香气掩盖了她身上极淡的香水味道。

我想象她是一个被丈夫背叛又抛弃、膝下无子的中年女人。

或者是一个早已对爱情失望从未探索过自身的单身女人，家里可能会有一只大白狗。嗯，一定会有一只狗。

我想象她在我的面前诉说着过去的不幸，诉说着对爱情的嘲讽，诉说着对这个世界的失望与不信任；随即又垂下了长长的睫毛，似乎在为竟在年纪只有自己一半的年轻女孩面前说出这些而感到惭愧。

我想象自己倾过身去，在她的耳边说：“让我来爱你吧。”

我想象自己用手指抚平她脸上淡淡岁月的痕迹和悲伤的泪水，在她的耳边低语夸赞她瞳孔周围美丽的虹膜，还有她刚洗净吹干的头发上洗发水的香气；想象自己从背后拥住在开放式厨房里准备食材的她，指尖传来围裙粗糙的质感，轻轻嗅闻着空气中柠檬汁的香气；想象自己掀开她的丝绸睡袍，在光滑洁白的皮肤上留下一个个轻柔的吻，房间里弥漫着淡淡的薰香味道，她躺在铺着厚重被子的大床上，眼角滑下羞愧间杂着极乐的泪水；想象自己用年轻有力的胳膊支撑住在负心丈夫或情人面前近乎昏厥的她的身体，亲密地帮她扶正被风吹乱的衣领，留下那不识好歹的男人留在原地独自目瞪口呆。

看了看表，天体课的时间已经快到了。

我裹紧了五颜六色长到荒谬的拼接围巾，向大教室的方向跑去，结束了对陌生女人的幻想。她可能已经是两个孩子的母亲了，大的那个或许已经和我一样上了大学。她住的郊区房子里大概真的会有条狗。

我之前从未在这栋教学楼的咖啡店见过她。今天的相遇或许是我们的最后一次相遇，而我明天就会忘记她。

02

过去的事情真的没有再提的必要了。但阴魂不散的过去是如今的阳光下挥之不去的阴影，稍有不慎就会种种负面的情感所吞噬。我和千千万万的高中生——阴郁的那部分高中生——一样，厌恶青春期时的自己，厌恶那时的事情，厌恶整个环境。

不过我想我最厌恶的部分其实是我自己。

曾经的岁月并没有在我的大脑中留下太多的印记。或许这是宇宙间所有人形高级生物的一种自保功能。我们心照不宣地对痛苦避而不谈。

03

不过是一晃神的地步，天体课的老师已经从耳熟能详的部分讲到了天书。这是大学里每堂课的必经之路。我百无聊赖地划着手机屏幕，在第二排其他的书呆子们僵直了脖子认真听讲的面孔中显得格格不入，全然放弃了去听懂哪怕一个词。

手机开静音后轻微的震动。我好奇地打开了简讯。

发言人是高中的室友，她是寝室里除我外同样离开了Gallifrey母星来到了同一颗蓝色五级行星读大学的人。在高中时我和她的关系不咸不淡，从未有过争吵但是也不太有比学业更深的交谈。但是在那样阴暗的记忆中，这种关系已经很好了。

“假期重聚？”-“肯定的。”-“ 10-0-11-0-0，0-2。”-“肯定的。”-“多于二人？”-“否定的。效率最大化难以聚齐。假期时间短暂。”-“肯定的。”

这个半液态半固态行星的空气不适合信号的覆盖率，短讯费用非常昂贵。G星语言的编译对于这个行星的信号站有些复杂，于是我们用母语的简易版达成了一致。

刚放下手机，我突然看到自己的斜对面坐着宿舍同一楼的朋友，她的名字是Kate。我和她是在入学前的破冰越野活动中认识的。Kate是个戴着细框眼镜讲话柔柔的金发女生，喜欢使用淡粉色系的眼影，眼睛是一种湖泊般清澈的淡蓝色，下睫毛长长的，和她聊天就像处在紫色的云雾之中。她的头发干脆利落地扎成了马尾。我们和宿舍的其他女生们围坐在一起，地上铺着充满童趣仿佛G星幼儿园专用的泡沫地板，讲述着自己的来历和梦想。她就坐在我的旁边。当我用生疏的地球通用语害羞又结结巴巴描摹着自己对未来的憧憬之时，她美丽的蓝眼睛温柔地看着我，闪着兴趣的光。

刚想引起她的注意打个招呼，我看到Kate和旁边的爆炸头男生不知道说了什么，两个人无声笑成一团。我刚开学不久等公车的时候遇到过那个爆炸头。我们错过了同一班车，他笑着抱怨了几句，但当时我还不太能熟练地球的通用语，所以没怎么听懂也没有迎合。

我叹了口气。艰难地把注意力放回了黑板上。天体课的教授是个头发花白的老人。他激情昂扬地演说着我从未有过基础的六维瓶子宇宙，吃力地用板擦擦去之前的半块黑板上的内容。

教授的身影和高中的天体老师重合在了一起。

高中室友发来的简讯让我突兀地回想起刻意被抛在脑后的岁月。

我终于又想起了高中的事情。我最想要逃避的事情。我恨不得彻底从回忆中提炼然后抽离自己大脑的部分。

七彩斑斓的色块从记忆的各个角落滑出，包括最阴暗的犄角旮旯，它们交织在一起重新粘在了我的视网膜上。我被动地接收着来自过去的种种信息，而大脑并没有听从我禁止它再次传输记忆的命令。

千言万语出现在我的语言系统中。

千言万语最后只简炼成一句话。

04

我恨你。

05

对你的恨始于什么时候？

奇怪的是，好像始于毕业后的第一年。

念高中时我不怎么恨你，高中毕业后我越发恨你。我恨回忆中的你。你活在我充满了恨的回忆中。

06

我恨你。

我恨你坐下时校裤自然提起露出柔软的灰色袜子，末端的松紧带绑在盖住脚踝的地方。

我恨你加绒的浅色卫衣袖口下翻盖的半指手套，花色手套的上半部分规矩地扣在手背上。

我恨你半短不长的一大片刘海，悬空着在你转动头部时不规则的齿状边缘在额头上滑动的样子。

我恨你在晚自修的课间拉着我偷跑去露天的学校礼堂中央，在钢琴边坐下，断断续续地随手弹奏着不知名古典钢琴曲的片段。“我几乎记不清任何曲子了。”你说，露出了罕见的柔软表情，仿佛在缅怀你那我几乎一无所知的过去。我恨你。

我恨你对自己的事情闭口不谈。

我恨你在排球课上怪笑着蹦来蹦去的样子，两只手套露出粉红色的指头，从校服袖子下伸出向我挥动着。我恨你在高兴至极的时候，那滑稽的、高出如今我所在的这颗星球上人们听力范围的音调。我恨我们所有人都学着你古怪的语调说话，然后笑作一团。

我恨你每次都能轻松默契地接过我的传球。我恨和我分到一组的你在临时小队胜利后，用两根手指潇洒地行了半个军礼。

我恨你在老师的任何表扬下都会露出不自信的微笑。

我恨个子高的你被安排在教室的末几排和周围的男生们打成一片的样子。

我恨寝室疯狂的玩闹。高中的女生们都是竹筒炸弹烟花。我恨你在寝室里抱着我的被子在我床上滚来滚去的样子。我恨你的头被我还没来得及套上被套的花被芯埋没的样子，我恨我哈哈大笑地拍了一连串你的照片。

我恨我的手机里还保留着那些照片，那是你在我的相册中留在的唯一一串痕迹。

我恨和你走路时走着走着总要被“搞”一下，有的时候是好几下。我恨你对朋友的亲密距离不设置界限。我恨我露出了难以置信的吃惊表情，而你就是不放过打趣我激烈于常人的反应。

我恨你。

我恨同行的女生在不经意间夸赞起你。我这是在妒忌吗？难道我想成为你这样的人吗？我越发恨你。

我恨和你聊着深刻话题不知不觉间聊得津津有味越发深入，然后你突然用开玩笑的语气说“天呐，我们怎么聊起了这么深的话题”。我恨你。

我恨你和我还有我的朋友们聊起政治话题。我恨有时你站在我这边。我恨有时你不站在我这边。我恨你不喜欢辩论。我恨你。我恨当我揪住一点开始畅所欲言地表达自己的观点时，你以为这是在吵架。我恨你开着玩笑说“真想打你”。我恨你。我恨你在乎游戏公司的产权保护制度，和恨说何不食肉糜的古代皇帝一样多。

我恨你和我们的朋友们在吃饭时低头玩着手机上的游戏。我恨游戏。我恨你们一路往前走，说着游戏里的东西。我恨你。

我恨最开始周末回家的时候，我们在校门口分别，我看到了父母高兴地挺直了身板想要和你告别，然后你头也不回地径直离去。我恨我为此而伤心。我恨你。

我恨学农时的文艺排练。我恨学农。我恨我在画插画的时候被安排了各种后勤工作。我恨后勤工作。我更恨非后勤工作。我恨我是集体中的一员。我恨文艺活动。我恨高中。我恨整个世界。我恨你拉着我去为他们准备预演的音乐。我恨你开开心心地选着歌，和我聊一些有的没的。我恨你让后勤工作变得没那么无聊，我恨你让我感觉好了很多。我恨他们。我恨你。

我恨你遇到问题的时候只会冷战。我恨你和我冷战。我恨你和我的朋友冷战。我恨你只会逃避现实，不去直面问题。我恨你堆积问题。

我恨我们和一群朋友谈论女性权益的问题。我恨你一脸疲惫地表示已经对这个社会失去了希望。我恨我一脸希望地说只要做好自己，哪怕面对整个社会都没有问题，我恨你嗤笑一声说那不可能。

我真的恨你。

07

整个高中生涯的最后一节排球课下课之后，我和你一起在食堂里吃饭。你戴着半指手套的手艰难地用筷子夹着麻辣烫里的粉条。食堂里人山人海，排着队的学生无比喧闹，我们因为下课早直接抢到了靠窗的位置，两个人直接霸占了六个人的桌子。热气化作白雾从汤碗中溢出，糊在了你的眼镜片上。

“你真的确定要去E星念书吗？”你这么问。

“嗯。”我心惊胆战地点点头，“就是银河系唯一有高级生命的那个星球。”

“好远啊，”你半开玩笑着说，“哎呀。此地一为别，孤蓬万里征啊。”

我已经不记得当时自己回了些什么，只记得那种欣喜意外而小心翼翼的心情。为什么我如此渴望获得你的支持呢？

当我最初下定决心去E星，也就是现在所处的地球，读大学并开始准备各项考试的时候，和另一个同样决定离开G星的室友如火如荼地背着单词。结果，你莫名其妙地和我以及整个寝室的其他人都冷战了好久。我既伤心又不明所以。我最不擅长应对的就是冷战了。

那是第一道裂痕。

但奇怪的是，第一次地球通用语考试之后你仿佛不经意间问起我的成绩。我伤心地说考得很砸。第一个安慰我的人却也是你。

后来，不知是哪个多嘴的朋友传八卦的时候顺便告诉了我那段时间里你的事情。我这才知道你在周末回家的时候和父亲求了很久也要出去念书。你的父亲没有同意。

你这个爱装酷的家伙，我现在才明白。

谁会在吃饭的时候还戴着半指手套啊。

谁会在打排球的时候还戴着带着半指手套啊。谁会在好好走路的时候去撅同伴的屁股？谁又会在排球课上戴着半指手套给她的朋友用两个手指行一个半军礼？

08

高中的公共浴室是剥去学生尊严的最后一个削皮机。

在最为人满为患的时刻，位置往往是只有1/3需求量的那种不够用。放眼望去各种白花花的物体就像是展板上各式各样的肉。我感到窒息，却在排队的时候不经意间瞟到了前面排队的某个不认识女生的腰。

好细。

我肆无忌惮地欣赏着，瞄一眼不够还要多瞄几眼。全然不知自己的行为看起来像什么，性质也很恶劣。

有的时候我也会看到非常美丽的配套式内衣。非常适合。我心中的小人大大方方地点着头，毫不吝啬地称赞道，这比泳装还要性感。

_哇，胸好大。_

_腿好白。_

_Niiiiiiiiiice。_

……

没有人知道我在干什么。大家有的和朋友们有说有笑地聊着天，有的和我一样看起来一副苦大仇深脸。每天居然还要排队洗澡，今天的作业能写完吗，下周的考试能考好吗。住宿生活就是一场噩梦。我的确也很不耐烦排队，但却在对自己毫无自觉也没有任何人对我有自觉的情况下找到了很多其他事情来打发时间。

有的时候我会在浴室里碰到同样在等待的你。

你的腿很细很美。这是我在不经意间发现的事实。你一直是纤长型的，也难怪那么适合看起来像只能配足球鞋的偏长的袜子。虽然你穿的就是足球鞋，好像是受到了一部关于足球的漫画的影响，我从未看过。我自己只喜欢短袜，露出脚踝的那种短袜。如今流行的也是短袜，但正常长度的袜子在你的脚上就格外好看。

然后我意外地发现你的肚子鼓鼓的。看起来就像小孩子一样嘛。我在心里轻轻地笑了。很可爱。

然后那一刻我意识到了自己的变态。

额，这是在想什么啊……对自己的大脑感到莫名其妙，我让目光乖乖待在了地上，看着瓷砖上残缺不齐的部分开始思考一些其他更加适合在公共澡堂排队时思考的问题，比如说宇宙的本源，比如说时间的尽头，比如说生命的旅程和归宿。

09

换衣室也是公共的。冬天的时候浴室里会有中央地暖。讲究的人会把干净的衣服全部带到洗浴间里面，在洗完澡的时候就换好全身衣物；但更多的人却因为赶时间选择只穿好内衣就大大咧咧地走出来直接在外面换。于是外面也是此起彼伏白花花一片。我总是被晃得眼花缭乱，心里想着再不让我出去我要反社会。

我遇到过自己系不上胸罩带子的女生，一脸尴尬地向我求助。我耸耸肩帮助了她，面对道谢心里只有帮助了别人的单纯喜悦。我也遇到过互相揭短说对方的棉条贴错位的朋友们。这个时候我只想转过头去装作和谁都不认识。

公共浴室的公共换衣间是压垮类人型生物尊严的最后一颗稻草。

班里有一个女生特别奇怪，她永远都会用白色的大浴巾把自己裹得严严实实，并且低下头除了地板谁也不看，一脸痛苦忍耐的样子。有些朋友还会冲上去开玩笑地夸奖她的罩杯大小，但是对方只有满脸的尴尬。

很久之后我才明白了她的心情和处境。

而更久之后我终于明白了自己的处境。

“啊，”有一次，你叫住了匆匆穿着衣服的我，“你后面的带子完全绕在一起了啦！”然后周围一片的学生都在看我们这边。

我尴尬得感觉自己的后脑勺上几乎滑下漫画化的水滴，想要套上套头衫的姿势就这样停止在了将来完成进行时。我的眼镜被放在储物柜里了，现在周围的一切模模糊糊的什么都看不清。我甚至不知道你是什么时候跑到我身边的。

然后你的指尖碰上了我的背，解开了我的内衣。

我的眼睛瞪大了。

我感到你纤长的手指帮我把错位的带子理顺，温暖的指腹时不时擦过我没有完全擦干的背。

“好啦。”搭扣扣上的细小声音后，你轻柔地松开了手。

10

体育课有排球的书面考试。考前体育老师把我们召集到多功能教室，给我们放着各种发球扣球动作的教育片。

学生们坐在温暖的教室里昏昏欲睡，大部分人都拿着当日仿佛永远写不完的数学作业。我们都不例外。

当我用计算器认真敲着什么时，老师的“这是重点！”提醒让我心惊胆战地将注意力放回到投影仪屏幕的录像上。扎着马尾辫的女排运动员跳起，传球，落地。动作干脆利落，一气呵成。

我愣愣地走了神。运动员的小腿穿着有点像泡泡袜的白色袜子。她的腿不细，充满了力量，不符合G星广告里女模特们的骨感美。

“好腿！好腿！“你在我边上不知道为什么突然兴奋地叫嚷着，两只手悬在空中做着古怪的手势。

我像之前千千万万次那样被逗得笑起来。

你把手套垫在下巴上，像猫一样眯起了眼，很得意的样子。

11

我最擅长的体育项目是立定跳远。

可能是基因传承的缘故，我的小腿充满力量。初中的时候，校运会这个项目的名额总是会有我一个。

到了高中也是一样。

我知道男性在跳远时的体能爆发的强悍程度，从初中到高中两性之间的考核差距越发拉大了。我为此很不甘心。但在女生中我永远是数一数二的。我看到过你晃着纤细的胳膊，在无数次晃动后，整个人终于飞出去，最后纤细的小腿软绵绵地支撑落地。我被可爱得心砰砰直跳，不得不转过头去，掩饰住脸上的表情。

校运会的时候，你和你的朋友们在旁边站着，看着我一下跳过两米线后面好几个刻度，落地。

我成了你们口中“两米的女人”。

我感到自豪。

12

我们的关系逐渐走向了矛盾。

第二道裂痕。

第三道裂痕。

……

倒数第二道裂痕是你说我的努力不如另外一个女生轻而易举的学习。

我记得那是在商场通往地铁的电梯上。

在高中时期小心翼翼面对人际关系的我第一次在除寝室之外的地方发火了。朋友们可能被我吓到了。

我冷着脸一路一言不发，低头看着手机找事情做，最终在手机的备忘录翻译完了一整篇用E星通用语写的研究案例报告。

倒数第一道裂痕的人身攻击我无法开口。因为那令人心碎，我难以开口。你希望我被送到K星恐怖分子的妓院里。K星的残暴宇宙尽知，他们的武装组织曾在全系直播的镜头面前斩首了无辜的无星球籍战地记者。

我不明白为什么你要那么恨我。

朋友们大都对音乐无感。学习的紧张和竞争让我喘不过气，最黑暗的日子里我迷上了一个流行歌手，他的歌阳光童趣，就像快乐的种子。父母反对我去演唱会，寝室里其他同学不明所以，只有你说，为何不去呢。

最终我还是没有去。我要上学。

虽然没有绝对音感，我真的很喜欢唱歌。我兴奋地把自己唱的歌发在了分享平台上。一开始你觉得这很有趣。后来一次晚自习，朋友说有些男生会在整个寝室里放我的歌。我知道了这件事之后只想把他们全打一顿然后找个洞全埋了。

后来，你周围的男生在教室里直接放了我的歌。你嘲讽地笑着说也不必如此吧。

后来我删光了之前所有的流行歌曲。唱了一首没有人听过的朋克。

你给我点了那首歌唯一的一个赞。

**我恨你。**

高中的后半段时光，我沉溺在死亡金属的怒吼和旋律黑金属华丽的音色之中。这是一个大众无法理解的世界。整个G星的KTV都不会存在的曲目，是我最安全的港湾。

13

我恨你的父亲。

我恨你的父亲出轨离开了你的母亲。我恨插足你父母婚姻的女人成了你的继母。我恨你的父亲和小三生了你的妹妹。我恨你在家里甚至需要和他们一起吃饭。我恨你说你无法忍受和他们作出一家和睦的样子，以至于后来都在自己的房间里吃饭。

有一次，你破天荒提到自己小时候的事情，说你在初中作文里写自己是没有人要的孩子，作文老师甚至去找你谈话了。我恨你的作文老师。

我好像能理解了一些。

有一天，你用嫌弃的口吻说家里来了“一个猫”，眼里却是止不住的光芒。

我恨你家的猫。你家的猫就像你，心情不好的时候对人爱理不理，心情好的时候尾巴翘起对着同住一个屋檐下的人们蹭来蹭去。我恨猫。我恨你的手机里比根本没有的家人照片多得多的猫的照片。

我恨你用嫌弃的语气说起你同父异母的妹妹。我恨你刷着家庭聊天突然看到了妹妹的幼儿园照片，大呼“她旁边的那个男生是谁！”。我恨我们在寝室里哄笑，我恨你在我们的哄笑中笑着说“那个男生是谁！我打断他的腿！”

我恨我最终知道了这些。我恨你在不经意间告诉我们这些。

我恨我的大脑天马行空的想象，想象我牵着你的手，带着你踩过一朵朵云，跳到G星金红色的天空中去，把你的父亲、你的继母、和你的小妹妹一起抛在身后。

我恨多年后在E星大学校园里行走着的我在看到每一个身型平板而纤细的女孩时都会想起你，想象着你的现状。听说你去了离家里很远很远的城市上大学。你故意考到了外地。我恨我担心你会不会和大学里的朋友闹矛盾，我恨我担心你能不能适应远方的伙食，我恨我担心你会不会忘记照顾好自己。

我恨我想保护你。我恨即使你说了非常可怕的话之后，我还是想保护你。即使你并不需要我的保护。我甚至不能保护我自己的心。

14

在高中的最后一年，校园通讯板出了一个非常奇特的新功能。

情侣板块。

不知道老师们对此会有什么意见。

你欣然邀请我在板块上建立了情侣关系。

我同意了。

我知道很多女生和女生都这么做，都不是认真的。

作为G星唯一的两性类人高级生物，我们的文化是非常保守的。异性青少年之间的爱情总是免不了被大家拿来打趣一番。但是对于同性之间的情感，人们的第一反应都是友谊。若是有人提出其他猜测还会被旁人指责过于八卦或者不妥。

我们在情侣日志中发了很多寝室同学的刻意恶搞的照片。我们觉得这很有意思。你的朋友看到我们的情侣板块后大声抗议，然后用狡黠的目光观察着我们对她抗议的反应。至今我都不知道她的抗议是否是认真的。她是否在我们身上看出了什么。

15

毕业的时候，我去拿教室后柜里屯放着的整个高中的书。

整整一柜子的书。它们最终被我毫无留恋地扔进了家附近的垃圾桶里。我甚至没有费心思把它们包好捆绑好送去回收处。

在去拿书的高中生涯的最后一天，你最后在肢体上亲密地“搞”了我一下。体温隔着夏季薄薄的校服从你的身上传到了我的身上。

那可能是你最后的恶搞，也可能是一个你自己方式的拥抱。

16

上大一的第一年，有一天，我看到情侣板块被毫无通知地解除了。

我瞪着那个消息通知，愣愣地看了好久，完全不知道自己在想什么。

然后我删掉了一切。

你所有的联络方式，删得一干二净。

奇怪的是，在删除了你之后，过去种种关于你的回忆才阴魂不散地飘散在了我的大学生涯中。种种痛苦，种种不开心，我常在夜深人静的时候想着想着居然莫名其妙地流下泪来。然后我惊讶于高中时的自己居然有那么委屈。

但在早上迎来新的一天时，我却会回想起开心的记忆，体育课上耀眼的阳光和那些没有尽头的欢声笑语。

我被困在了这矛盾的循环中。

从那一刻开始，我终于明确地意识到， **我恨你。**

于是，我斩断了过去的所有牵绊，脱离了无休无止的记忆循环。

我成为了没有过去的“无我之人”。

17

友谊是很深刻的，我想。

我一定是恨着你的，我想。

只是我不明白为什么有时自己依然还要去窥视某些社交平台上你的动态，直到很久很久之后。就像在大学里我对迎面而来的各种漂亮女生移不开眼。头发，肩，腿，胸，手，臀，脸……还有服装与她们身体的贴合程度，色彩的搭配，独特的配饰，突出了哪些方面的美……我觉得自己非常古怪。

我在很久之后才稍微想明白了这回事。

为了这回事，我回忆了自己的一生。曾在凌晨三点的时候醒来，到卫生间看着镜子里的自己，说，好的，原来这就是我。

我恨你。

我更恨我。

我恨这看起来像什么。

18

我有过几个高中朋友。

你不在此列。你在一个很奇怪的分类里。我也不知道那算什么。那到底算什么？

你可能是那只带刺的玫瑰，伸出自己的利爪勇敢面对整个世界的危险与伤害。

我最好的高中朋友就像只小绵羊，她的脾气很好，难以对别人说不，我甚至觉得自己有义务要教给她为人处事必须的强硬态度。后来她真的学会了。我曾在课间休息的时候和她在操场上走过一圈一圈又一圈，编了数不胜数的鬼故事，最终把自己的耳朵都吓红了。

这是我和朋友的相处模式。我也会想要保护我的朋友。

我的朋友不会伤害我，不会那样伤害我，不会伤害我得那么深。

我的朋友不会让我伤心。我的朋友不会让我痛苦。我的朋友不会让我在深夜里蒙着被子哭泣，无声地呜咽着不敢发出任何声音。我不会在毕业多年之后还想着我的朋友，咬牙切齿地想着我恨你。我没有绝交掉的朋友，那是小学生才会做的事情。绝交的朋友不会让我时时刻刻的挂念。

19

我还是爱着音乐。音乐是我生命的一部分。

渐渐地，我不再能听懂之前无比喜爱的金属乐。我想它们并不真正属于我。我想也许它们救赎了我，而如今被治愈的我已经不再能听懂那些语言。

有一天我听着一首最喜欢乐队的朋克摇滚，写下了歌词带来的联想，发到了音乐软件里的动态，说要拿来剪六维视频。

你给我点了唯一的一个赞。

这很符合你。你的出场从未有过预兆，就这样突然莫名其妙地出现，然后莫名其妙地离开。

我忘记删这个平台的联系方式了。

我像一个可悲的白痴一样点开了你的头像主页，翻着你的记录，查看你这周最常听的几首歌。

我看到了当初我最爱的那个歌手的歌。它们排在你最近一周听歌榜单的前十位。

我至今都不知道你有没有发现我已经单方面将你删除了。想着这件事的我，毅然将音乐软件上的互关也单方面取消了。

20

我永远都会记得那天下午。

那天，我们上完了排球课，同时也是下午的最后一节课，大汗淋漓地一路跑回寝室，打开橱柜收拾着各种洗发膏沐浴露，打算直接去洗澡然后再吃饭。我走到了自己的床边，弯下腰，低头换上防水的塑料拖鞋。我的拖鞋曾经是一种丑陋的粉红色，直到后来我实在受不了对粉红色的厌恶改换了一双黑色的人字拖。

我抬起头。你柔软的头发在深红色夕阳的沐浴下泛起金光，细碎的头发从刘海中戳出。额头上还附着一场恶仗之后的汗水。你在和我说着什么，当时的我回应了，但在记忆的压缩之后一切都是缄默的。记忆外的我什么都听不见。

一切都是慢镜头默片。除了我丑陋拖鞋的粉红色。然后你在阳光下金棕色的头发切入，一切都有了色彩。

你摆动着手，激情昂扬地说着什么，细长的马尾辫在半空中随着你头的移动而摇摆着，橘红色的头绳若隐若现。我能看到你额头上的汗珠顺着脸颊流下，你从蓝色包装的抽纸盒中随意抽出了一张，擦去了脸上的汗。

我记得你袜子的柔软样式，它是深灰色的。你运动白鞋上的字母是紫色的。你不知道在说些什么，越说越激动，甚至把鞋子踩在了自己的椅子上。意识到这一点的你皱起了眉毛，嫌弃地瞪着自己的椅子，然后随手一通乱拍。

你笑着。我也笑着。你本来处在背光的阴影中，但随着转头的动作，阳光从你的背后钻到了我的眼睛里。你侧过头去关上了橱柜的门，眼睛里闪着细碎的光。你眼里的光折射穿过了我们两个的眼镜，反射到了我的眼睛里。

21

古老教学楼刺耳的下课铃响了。我的思绪回到了此时此地，回到了E星的大学课堂。学生们整理好东西陆陆续续离开了教室。

我突然回想起E星学院里最温柔的心理老师曾对我说起的一个有关她自己童年的故事，那件关于幼稚的人类男孩戏弄欺负并声称讨厌他们的心仪对象，其实只是为了得到她们注意的趣事。

爱会变质。唯有逻辑和理性的扶持才能使一切长远。G星球在情感方面只是略微保守于地球的文化，你却赞同着最为保守派V星球人们的教诲。你曾嘲笑我对待“朋友”的奇怪态度。你说自己是绝对不会恋爱的人。然后你看着我，说觉得我会。

我说了什么？我已经忘记了，但是我没有否认。因为我对未来怀有憧憬和期待。

然后你嘲笑我，转头就去和其他室友信口开河道我和一个根本没说过几句话的男生的八卦。

那完全是虚假的。我气愤地反驳着你的嘲笑，但是你越说越起劲，说得整个寝室都沸腾了。

那是嘲笑还是试探呢？

你明明知道高中里我从未喜欢过任何男生。

22

也许不仅仅是地球人类不合逻辑。

23

然而，爱一个人从来都不是收藏一个恶性循环。

我可能是把心碎当成了信仰。

再见。

-END-


End file.
